


Pain or Pleasure, the Results the Same

by kirallie



Series: Dark Harry SPN [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventual threesome. Tom Riddle's death led to someone else going to hell. When Dean is taking too long to break on the rack he is brought in to try other methods but never trust the son of a Marauder to obey the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain or Pleasure, the Results the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
> Have to warn you, Harry is not a good guy in this.  
> Re-watching the latest terminator on itunes and a thought hit me…all of John’s monologuing almost sounds likes he’s stalling and wants them to stop him. Anyone else think so?

Pleasure or Pain, the Result is the Same

He walked between the racks casually, feeling nothing as their occupants screamed and begged for aide. He had a specific destination and soon he had reached Alistair’s private workroom. He glanced at the rack within and saw the soul upon it. He was gorgeous, despite the scars caused by Alistair’s attentions. It was a pity such beauty would soon be shattered. “You wanted to see me?” He asked the demon who smirked. 

“Hunters are used to pain; it makes them hard to break. But orders are for him to be broken as fast as possible.”

“So you called me?”

“We may not like each other but I respect your power Potter. You can break him, can’t you?” 

He smirked, green eyes flashing with power. “Oh I can do more than that. His name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Thank you.” He walked into the room, keeping out of sight of the hunter. He reached out and stroked a naked arm, making the man start and tense. “Shh.” He soothed and then removed the spikes from his arms and legs, freeing him from the rack. 

Dean felt the spikes being removed and then scrambled back, falling off the rack even as he tried to get his feet under him despite the pain in his legs. And then a hand was pulling his chin up and he found himself staring into deep green eyes instead of demonic ones. “W…who are you?”

“My name is Harry. It is alright Dean; no one will harm you now.” He soothed, stroking his cheek. He felt Dean shiver at his touch and grinned. No, he would not break Dean, he would turn him. His hand moved from his cheek to the short blonde hair and gently ran through the matted mess, untangling it even as he calmed the soul before him. “Come.” He gently pulled Dean to his feet since the wounds had healed. He guided Dean from the room, leading the dazed man through hell to his own little domain. He made sure to keep a hand on Dean’s back, just gently stroking the skin, as they walked even as he felt out his defences with his powers, looking for any chinks in his armour. He led him into an opulent room and then down onto the bed.

Dean followed along numbly, unable to understand the change in circumstances. He felt warm for the first time since he had died and he didn’t want to struggle. Then there was something soft under him and he blinked sleepily. Why was he sleepy? He hadn’t slept since dying and yet suddenly he was so tired. “Wh….” He struggled now to stay awake.

“It’s alright Dean, you need to rest now.” Harry soothed, hand once again stroking his cheek as he finally found a spiritual gap in Dean’s armour and very carefully let his power trickle in to Dean’s very soul. Dean’s eyes lost focus even as they slowly closed in sleep. Harry watched him sleep curiously, he looked so young and peaceful. “What could you have done to end up here?” He asked softly, not expecting an answer from the sleeping soul. Not that it mattered anymore, Harry was going to claim this soul as his own. When he was done Dean would willing be his for eternity. Already his power was working on him, weakening his defences while he slept. Harry set a protective dome over the bed and then left, after all he had other things to do before he could turn all of his attention to his acquisition. 

``````````````````````````  
Dean woke slowly, unable to recognise where he was even as his eyes finally opened and he could see the room. This wasn’t Alistair’s work room and he wasn’t pinned to a rack. He could feel the softness beneath his body of whatever he was lying on and it felt so good. 

“Good morning Dean.” A warm voice called and he turned his head to see someone sitting beside him on the… bed, he was on an actual bed. “Dean.” There was amusement in the voice now and Dean focused on its owner, seeing pitch black hair, pale skin and deep green eyes that seemed to glow. A hand ran through his hair and Dean sighed, that felt good. “Do you remember who I am?” 

“No.” Dean answered, distracted by the feelings of things that didn’t hurt.

“My name is Harry and you will be with me from now on. Do you understand?” Harry kept up the gentle stroking, smiling at how quickly Dean was succumbing now. Who knew all it would take to weaken the famous Winchester stubbornness was a little physical kindness? Well that and a little power but still no pain was needed. He could feel Dean beginning to press into his touch and smiled at him. 

“Stay…..” Dean mumbled and Harry nodded. Den blinked, he felt so strange. What was happening to him? This…this was hell…where was the pain…torture? Why kindness…. a new way to break him. He struggled to focus while feeling so relaxed. This wasn’t real, no demon was kind. He had to fight. “N….no….”

Harry felt the surge of resistance and smirked, amazing to see how much fight he had in him despite knowing it was useless. “Shh Dean, everything is alright.” He whispered, his other hand moving to stroke Dean’s chest, able to feel where the hounds had wounded him despite there being no marks. “Let go, don’t fight what you feel. There won’t be any pain.”

“Wha…doing….” Dean slurred. He could feel something moving insides of him, something dark and he knew it was bad but he didn’t know how to fight it. 

“You can feel it inside, can’t you?” Harry ran his hand over Dean’s stomach and then down his hip and Dean couldn’t hold back the small noise of pleasure. “They don’t understand, too obsessed with pain, that pleasure can be used in the same way. But we both understand that don’t we. Starve someone from a kind touch for long enough and then give it to them and you can mould them to your will.” Harry explained and he saw the understanding in Dean’s eyes. “You can’t fight it Dean, you’ll turn, it’s inevitable.”

He wanted to deny everything the demon said but he knew it was right. When was the last time someone had truly touched him out of kindness or love? He couldn’t remember anymore, couldn’t remember how long he’d been here, what he’d said to Sammy last…. even his memory of Sam’s face had been gradually fading away, lost in the pain of the rack. But now the pain was gone and he felt empty, lost. But he knew he didn’t want this, he didn’t want to turn, to become something Sammy would hate and fear.

“Such devotion to this Sammy, even after so long.” If only he had had someone so loyal maybe things would have ended differently. Maybe he wouldn’t have been dragged down here with Tom, wouldn’t have become what he had. But what was the point of ‘what if’s? Both hands were now caressing Dean’s torso and he was gripping the sheets and biting his lip, trying to ignore what was happening. “You’re beautiful, has anyone ever told you that my Dean? These don’t detract from it at all.” He whispered in Dean’s ear as his hand skimmed over a nasty scar. Dean turned his head to the side, trying to ignore him. So Harry nibbled on the edge of his ear and Dean shivered. “You like that, good.”

“P..pl..ease..” Dean begged as he felt the power sinking deeper into him, spreading out like a virus, a disease. With every touch it spread further and faster and it terrified him. 

“It’s alright Dean, just surrender. Let go of humanity and embrace it.” Harry urged before sealing his lips over Dean’s, feeling his hands come up to weakly try to push him away before falling back to the bed even as Dean’s lips parted for him. He knew the fight wasn’t over, Dean had just temporarily given in. He pulled back and Dean whimpered, green eyes unfocused and Harry smiled. “That’s it.” He praised. He kissed him again, hands moving lower on Dean’s body. 

\--------------------  
He lay on the bed, utterly limp and without the will to get up. He didn’t know how long he’d been here, with Harry but he knew it had been a long time. A small, fading voice in the back of his head screamed for him to get up and run but Dean was barely aware of it anymore. Instead he lay there, waiting for Harry to return, needing him to be there.

“Well?”

“He doesn’t fight?” Alistair asked from where they were observing Dean.

“Not for years. Another month or two and it will be done.”

“Incredible. Very good work Potter, but don’t let it go all the way. Get him to spill blood and then stop.” With that he left and Harry walked into the room, sitting beside Dean who immediately looked at him and Harry saw that once bright green eyes had darkened to almost match his own. “Good morning Dean.” He ran his fingers through longer blonde hair and Dean smiled. Harry kissed him and Dean eagerly responded. “Will you do something for me Dean?”

“Anything.” He would do anything to repay Harry for making the pain go away. 

“That’s good.” Harry pulled him to his feet and Dean swayed drunkenly, he hadn’t stood in decades. Harry led him from the room and Dean stayed at his side, vague memories of being like that seeping in. Harry led him to a rack where a man was attached and then handed Dean a knife. “Cut him Dean, make him bleed.” Dean looked down at his hand and then to Harry in confusion but then moved towards the man and did as he was told. He watched as red spread and did it again, this was different but…he liked it. He didn’t notice his eyes darkening again or the slight tremor as the first seal broke. Harry took Dean’s hand and then tossed the knife aside. “Good Dean, let’s go now.” He led Dean back to the room and then proceeded to show Dean how proud he was of him.

\----------------------  
“What do you remember before being here with me Dean?” Harry asked as he held Dean even as he felt Dean complete the change from human to demon, all without any pain.

Before? There was nothing before Harry, was there? Was….”Sammy.” He whispered the name and Harry wasn’t surprised Dean had held on to that name.

“And who is Sammy?”

“I….” Dean frowned. What was Sammy? He tried to remember and then smiled slightly. “Mine.”

“Yours is he?” Harry chuckled. Harry considered it, he had only let Dean break the Seal because if he hadn’t Alistair would have caused problems. But did he really want Lucifer out? If he got free then he would be a billion times worse than Tom. He closed his eyes as he remembered them, his friends, his siblings really. Were they even still alive? He didn’t know how long it had been topside, they could be long dead but even if they were there would be descendants. “Then lets go find him.” He decided. They would find Sam Winchester and ensure he was of no use to either side of the conflict. They could disappear on earth, he knew more about warding than any other being, they would never be found unless they wanted to be.

\------------------------  
Harry stood over the crude grave and smiled, this was where Dean’s body was, he could feel it. A bit of magic and the coffin rose from the soil and Harry made a face at the smell when he opened it. You could tell Dean had been dead for several months, it was not a pretty sight. When he left the are there was no sign the grave had been disturbed at all. 

He lay Dean’s body on the bed and then stripped off the clothes, taking in the decay and the massive wounds from the hounds which he dealt with first since wounds were easy to heal. The decay problem took longer but eventually he was left with a pristine if dead body that looked a little different to the Dean he knew but not a lot. Then he went to work preparing the runes on his body before calling Dean from hell, watching as the cloud settled into the body and the runes flared before Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Good morning Dean, how do you feel?”

“Strange.”

“It might take some time for you to adjust to having a body again.” He warned even as Dean sat up and took in his body and the room. 

“Where are we?”

“Our new home.” Harry reached out to touch the slowly warming skin, enjoying the feel of a heartbeat beneath his hand. Dean looked at him and Harry smiled, pulling him close. Dean lent into him, eager for his touch and Harry smiled again. They kissed lazily, both enjoying the new sensations of Dean’s body.

\-------------------------  
“There he is Dean.”

He looked where Harry had indicated, staring at the tall human…yes it was Sammy. His Sammy…his brother. Dean swallowed nervously as memories returned in bits and pieces and he knew it wasn’t everything. Harry squeezed his hand and then melted away into the shadows, letting Dean make first contact. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Sammy…. Sam. Sam was a hunter which meant this could hurt if Sam didn’t believe him but he had to do this. “Sam.” He called softly and Sam spun around, hand on his gun. 

Sam turned at the sound of his name being called, one hand going to his gun even as his eyes went wide. No, anything but this. Standing across the parking lot was Dean, looking as if he had never died. But Sam knew that wasn’t possible so what were the options? He’d left protections to ensure the body couldn’t be possessed by anything but Dean’s soul…was this his brother brought back from hell as a demon? A shapeshifter? “No.”

“Sammy it’s me.” Dean held his hands up and stepped closer into better lighting. 

“Dean is dead.” He brought his gun up and aimed shakily. 

“I was but I’m back. I missed you little brother.” He watched the gun warily even as he dragged memories of living up as best he could. 

“You can’t be him.” Sam denied even as he stared at the familiar face. “Christo.” He called, watching the eyes which instead of going black simply darkened several shades before returning to the familiar lighter green even as Dean winced. Sam was confused, was he a demon or not? 

“It’s me Sammy. Remember when you were five and had the flu, remember what I told you?” Dean asked and Sam’s hand went slack around the gun, letting it clatter to the ground. 

“Tell me, tell me what you said.” Sam whispered and Dean smiled crookedly at him.

“I’ll always look after you Sammy, no matter what cause that’s what family does.” He was just glad he remembered it now. 

“Dean?” Was it possible? None of this made any sense.

Dean cautiously moved until he was close enough to reach out and gently touch Sam’s face. He felt the warm skin beneath his fingers and smiled gently at him. “I’m here Sammy. I came back for you.” It was true, they had come for Sam, to protect him from the plans. He felt Sam trembled, could see the conflict in his eyes so he closed the last distance between them and wrapped his arms around his brother. He felt Sam stiffen, if he was going to attack this would be the best time after all, but all he did was hug Sam and finally he felt Sam relax, his arms wrapping around Dean in return. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” Sam whispered and Dean tightened his grip, using one hand to rub Sam’s back.

“For what Sammy?”

“It’s my fault.”

“Nothing is your fault Sammy.” He promised even though he wasn’t sure what Sam was talking about.

“How can you say that? If I hadn’t turned my back on Jake I wouldn’t have died and you wouldn’t have sold your soul.”

Oh, so that was how he had ended up in hell. “Like I said, not your fault Sammy, it was my choice.” And without that choice he wouldn’t be Harry’s, wouldn’t be what he was now. He moved his hand from Sam’s back to run through his hair and felt Sam sag against him. “When was the last time you slept?” He asked in concern, feeling the exhaustion Sam was hiding. 

“Haven’t slept well since you…”

“How…how long has it been Sammy?”

“You don’t know?” Sam pulled back enough to look at Dean in confusion and he shrugged.

“I…I don’t remember everything. Mostly I remember you but there are gaps.” He admitted.

“Oh Dean…. it’s been three months.”

“Months……” He was shocked.

“Dean?”

“Only months.” He whispered. “It….it was a lot longer there. I almost forgot you, couldn’t remember what you looked like till I saw you. Just knew your name and then you were here and I remembered more.” 

Sam felt like someone had stabbed him again as he listened to Dean’s soft words. He could guess what Dean meant by longer, he was guessing at least decades. And no matter what Dean said he blamed himself for everything he had gone through, all that pain. “You didn’t deserve that Dean, I…I can’t imagine the pain…”

“No Sammy, there was no pain, not after the first while. They gave me to Harry and he…. he never hurt me. I’m okay Sam.”

Dean’s words set of warnings in Sam’s hunter trained brain and he tensed in Dean’s arms slightly. This Harry had to be a demon…why had it taken Dean and what had it done to him? “What do you mean Dean?” He asked nervously, remembering how Dean had flinched a bit. 

“He didn’t torture me. Before he came…the rack, it was…but he took me off it and took me to where his place was in hell. He didn’t hurt me, he protected me, cared for me.”

“Dean…are you…. are….” Sam couldn’t say it, suddenly terrified.

Dean sensed his fear and let go of the hug to place his hands on Sam’s shoulder. “Am I human? I don’t think so, not anymore, after so long. But I am not going to hurt you Sammy, I came here for you.” 

“And everyone else?”

“Don’t care really. As long as no one hurts you.” 

Dean’s answer hurt a bit but then again Dean had always cared more about him than anyone else. “How are you here? Your body was…” Sam shuddered at the memory of burying his mutilated corpse. 

“Harry healed it and then pulled me out, making sure it was healed and that no one can force me out.”

Hazel eyes went wide. “He’s here?”

“The whole time.” An unfamiliar voice called and Sam spun in Dean’s hold to stare at the man leaning against a nearby wall. He wasn’t overly tall, slender, unthreatening really. He was pale with dark hair falling into intense green eyes and dressed in black. Then he smiled slightly and he really seemed totally harmless. Or was it just whoever he was possessing? “Nice to finally meet you Sam.” He pushed off the wall and walked towards them, making Sam stiffen in alarm and glance around for his gun, wishing he had brought Ruby’s knife. “Relax, I have no intention of hurting you. Quite the opposite actually.”

Sam felt Dean tighten his grip on him and fought not to panic. Had he been tricked? Was this really Dean behind him or something using his face and memories to lull him into a false sense of security? “Easy Sammy, it’s okay, you’re safe.” Dean murmured but didn’t let go, afraid Sam would bolt. 

“What’s going on?” He demanded warily and Harry smiled.

“We’re here to save you Sam. There is a plan to use you to end humanity but we aren’t going to let them.” Harry held out his hand to Sam. “Trust us, trust Dean.”

“Is he?”

Harry smiled. “He is Dean, changed yes but still Dean. It was his devotion to you that has brought us here. Please Sam, we can explain somewhere safer, where we can’t be overheard.” Sam hesitated, turning his head to look at Dean’s pleading eyes and then back at Harry’s outstretched hand. Everything he knew said not to trust either of them but Dean…. ever so slowly he lifted his hand to meet Harry’s and the demon smiled as he clasped it. And then the parking lot was empty.

````````````````````  
Dean cradled Sam’s head in his lap, gently running his fingers through his hair. “Why is he unconscious? Is he okay?” Dean looked up at Harry in fear but he calmed when Harry smiled softly.

“He’ll be alright Dean, just the shock of transportation. He should wake soon.” Harry reached out to place a hand against Sam’s face to double check what he had felt before and there it was; Sam Winchester was already tainted by the demonic. “Did you know he carries demonic blood?”

“He does?”

“Yes, it’ll make this easier.” Harry admitted, he had been worried turning Sam would be a long process since he was alive but this gave him an in to Sam’s soul. He closed his eyes and focused on that blood, letting his power join with it and then opened his eyes as Sam began to stir. 

“It’s okay Sammy, there’s no rush.” Dean soothed even as hazel eyes fluttered open. Sam blinked dazedly up at him and then tried to sit up, looking around in alarm. “Hey, calm down, we’re safe.”

“Dean’s right Sam, no one can get in here.” Harry assured him even as Sam sagged against Dean. 

“What’s going on?”

“We’re saving the world by hiding away where no one can find you or Dean.”

“What?” Sam stared at him in confusion so Harry settled in to explain the roles the two were meant to have played, much to their horror. 

“Dean was meant to break, not turn. So while he still broke the first seal he can no longer be used as Michael’s Sword.”

“And me?” Sam demanded warily.

“You already started your journey to being incompatible Sam, I can feel the blood inside you. Just like Dean you will become unusable to them.” 

Sam frowned and then froze as he realised what Harry was saying. “No.” He shook his head even as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“There’s no stopping it Sam, you can waste time fighting it but the outcome won’t change. In the end you will turn.” Harry cupped his face and Sam shivered, able to feel his power and it was scary. “It’s alright Sam, I’m not going to hurt you.” He soothed and then shocked Sam by kissing him. 

Dean grinned and let his hands slip under Sam’s shirt, caressing his skin. “Let it happen Sammy, there won’t be any pain, just pleasure.” He promised, nuzzling at the soft skin behind his ear.

Sam shivered again, this time from the sensual assault the two were waging. It felt so good. He should fight, he was a hunter, this was very wrong……but this was Dean holding, him brother. He had missed Dean so much; he couldn’t lose him again. He grasped Dean’s hand tightly and then looked at Harry who stared back. “Together?” He asked before biting his lip as Dean found a sensitive bit of skin.

Harry smiled at him softly. “No one will ever part us.” He promised and saw the surrender in Sam’s eyes as he relaxed.

Dean felt Sam relax to and felt a surge of happiness. He turned Sam’s head and kissed him, feeling Sam hesitated briefly before kissing him back. “Welcome home Sammy.”

````````````````````````````  
Harry watched from where he was reclining on the bed as Dean kissed and touched Sam, making him writhe in pleasure. They made such a pretty picture together and he knew Sam was going to be a beautiful demon. His change was happening much faster than Harry could have ever imagined but unlike Dean he had given in and all because of the promise he would be with Dean forever. Sam had become an eager pupil, letting them do as they pleased to him before bashfully returning the attentions. The big bad hunter was melting away into an affection starved, almost shy young man and it was beautiful to watch. In a way there was something almost innocent about Sam despite the changes happening within his soul. He heard Sammy cry out in pleasure and crawled across the bed to them, leaning down to kiss him. He felt Dean’s lips kissing his shoulder and then moving across his back even as he coaxed Sammy into responding to his kiss despite the dazed look on his face. Looking down into once hazel eyes that were now beginning to change colour he smiled. Samuel Winchester was dying bit by bit every day, leaving Sammy behind. And Sammy was glorious. 

```````````````````````  
Harry watched them sleep, smiling as he felt Sammy finish changing. Interestingly enough it had taken three months. But now they were useless to any plans. He stripped off and lay beside Sam, he had slipped away while they slept, finally unable to withstand his curiosity. He had been disgusted by what he had found; his people had learnt nothing since he had died stopping Tom. He had placed protections on the families of his friends and poor little Teddy, though he wasn’t exactly little anymore, but only them, all the others deserved whatever happened to them in the changing world. He had his happiness now with Dean and Sammy, they were his future, not those petty humans. Maybe dying had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He reached out to stroke Sammy’s bare hip and he stirred, eyes fluttering open and Harry smiled at seeing his eyes were no longer hazel but deep green as well. “Go back to sleep Sammy.”

“You’re back.” He mumbled and reached out to tug Harry closer, Harry going willingly into his arms. 

“Hmmm, no need to leave again, promise.”

“Good.” Sammy gave him a sleepy kiss before slipping back to sleep. Harry smiled and settled in between them to rest even as Dean rolled over, flinging an arm over Harry’s waist in his sleep. Yes, his boys were the best thing ever to happen to him.

The End.


End file.
